Ties That Bind
by kikiskorner
Summary: Kaitlyn in a city girl, out of her element in Aiden Grove. How will she fare? Especially after having a run in with cop coming into town who turns out to be someone she'll be spending time with.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Kaitlyn can't believe she agreed to come out. Not that she would really say no to her best friend. But she's in the middle of nowhere Nebraska. All right, Aiden Grove, Nebraska, which is basically the middle of nowhere, so Kaitlyn's really not that far off. The place Kaitlyn's best friend moved to almost three years ago. This is the first time Kaitlyn has come out here though. But she couldn't say no, not when it comes to Kelly and not having seen her in quite some time. Kelly's now engaged and Kaitlyn is thrilled to be her maid of honor. So she's here on a small vacation to go dress shopping and hang out with Kelly.

Sirens sound behind her and she looks into her rearview mirror. This can't possibly be happening. She lets out a soft breath as she pulls to the side of the road. Small town cops obviously have nothing better to do. She rolls down her window before grabbing her purse from the passenger seat. She can hear the cop walking up and sees when he stops beside her window.

"Long ways from home," the man says.

"What gave it away?" Kaitlyn asks as she looks out at him. Officer Hennig as his name plate says.

"All right, New York, do you know why I stopped you?"

"You were bored?" Kaitlyn hadn't meant to let that one slip, but it's too late to take it back now.

Officer Hennig snorts. "Is that the best you could come up with? Because the way I see it, I was on my way home when a green Mercedes ML350 with New York tags speeds by at 78 mile an hour in a 55. Not to mention, I'm glad I saw said ML350 because it ran a stop sign where I could have easily been killed. Any questions?"

"Are you always so rude?" Kaitlyn watches him for some kind of reaction.

"Are you?" He raises an eyebrow, daring her to say something else. "License and insurance please. Or do you have something else you want to say to me?"

Kaitlyn growls as she slips her license out of her wallet and reaches over to open her glove box. "Unbelievable," she mumbles. After grabbing her insurance card, she hands them out to Officer Hennig.

"I'll be right back."

"Can't wait." Kaitlyn watches as he walks back to his car and lets out a sigh. This is not what she needed. Who does he think he is talking to her like that? "Or do you have something else to say to me?" she mocks. "I'll say something else to you." She hits the steering wheel before flinching. "Ouch."

* * *

><p>Joe slams on his brakes when a green Mercedes ML350 speeds past, running the stop sign as they go. Great, he was finally getting to head home and he gets this. He flips on his lights followed by the sirens before turning the corner to follow the SUV. The person must be in some kind of hurry. New York, of course they're in a hurry.<p>

Luckily for him, they pull over right away. Joe's been getting a lot of SUV's that don't want to. As if they're really going to get away. Sooner or later, they always make a dumb move. It appears this one won't be the drama those were. He flips his sirens off before slipping out of the Dodge Charger. As he walks up to the window, he can see the reflection of the woman sitting in the driver's seat. Well, she looks perfect, but maybe…

"Long ways from home," he says.

"What gave it away?" the woman asks.

Joe watches her look over. He's a little surprised when he gets a better look at her. Unlike the other New Yorker's he's seen, she looks mostly normal. Sure, a little too much makeup caked on, but beautiful nonetheless. "All right, New York, do you know why I stopped you?"

"You were bored?"

Joe snorts. Like he hadn't heard that one before. "Is that the best you could come up with? Because the way I see it, I was on my way home when a green Mercedes ML350 with New York tags speeds by at 78 mile an hour in a 55. Not to mention, I'm glad I saw said ML350 because it ran a stop sign where I could have easily been killed. Any questions?"

"Are you always so rude?"

"Are you?" He raises an eyebrow, daring her to say something else. "License and insurance please. Or do you have something else you want to say to me?" He can't help but want to say something else. He grins when she mutters an 'unbelievable.' "I'll be right back."

"Can't wait."

Joe looks at the license as he slips back into his car, Celeste Kaitlyn Bonin. He types in the information into his computer. What's a girl like her doing here? She's probably running from something. Sounds a lot like his best friend's fiancé. Joe finishes and walks back up to the window.

"All right, Ms. Bonin," he says, "I'm going to let you off with a warning this time."

"Why?" she asks.

Joe raises an eyebrow and lets out a soft breath. "Would you rather I give you a ticket? I'll gladly go write one for you. But that would mean having to see you again. And I can guarantee you that neither of us want that." What is with this one?

"Fuck you. You don't know…"

"Ms. Bonin, I really don't need to stand here and listen to you. Do you want a ticket? Or are you satisfied with a warning?"

"You were pretty pissed off so I just figured…"

"You figured wrong." Joe holds out her license and insurance card. "Have a good evening Ms. Bonin and try to lose some of that wonderful attitude of yours."

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn pulls into a driveway hoping that she has the right place. Letting out a soft breath, she walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell. This better be the right house because she can't handle anything else going wrong. When the door opens, she sucks in a breath. Kelly smiles widely at her.<p>

"Oh thank God," Kaitlyn mutters.

"You sound excited," Kelly says hugging her best friend.

Kaitlyn laughs a little. "Just been a bad last twenty minutes."

"Well, you're here now. So let's get your things and we'll talk for a little bit before we leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes." Kelly smiles at Kaitlyn. "I told you we were going to the fair."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's okay."

Kaitlyn closes her back door after getting the last of her things. "So, when do I get to meet your future husband?"

"In a little while. He thought he would be back by now. But he called just before you got here and said he got tied up so he's going to head straight there."

Kaitlyn looks around when she steps inside. "Definitely not like your place in New York."

"I kinda like it that way."

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing. Sorry. That came out wrong."

"That's okay." Kelly leads Kaitlyn into the living room and they sit down. "So tell me what has you so angry right now."

"Are all cops around here jackasses?"

Kelly laughs softly. "You got pulled over, didn't you?"

"Yes. And he was a jerk."

"They're not all like that. You'll meet one of the good ones tonight."

"He has to be better than who I met today. And then, to top it all off, he didn't even give me a ticket, just a warning."

"Then don't complain. Now, what'd you get pulled over for?"

"Speeding and running a stop sign."

"Did you cry?"

"No. Why would I cry?"

"I don't know. I cried when I first got into town. Of course, I had a flat tire and knew nothing about changing it. But, Joe happened to be driving by on his way home from work."

"And you didn't fall for him?"

"No. He was seeing someone. But he changed my tire for me and we got to talking. One thing led to another and he was leading me into town to the diner for dinner and that's where I met Teddy."

"And now you're living happily ever after?"

"Something like that."

Kaitlyn laughs softly. "I'm glad." She watches Kelly for a moment before looking around the room. "So, was this his house before you two got together?"

"No. Well, kind of. It was his grandpa's house. When we decided to move in together, he bought it from his dad and refurbished most of the place."

"It's beautiful."

Kelly smiles widely. "I love it."

Kaitlyn watches her and grins. She can't remember the last time she saw Kelly this happy. Has she ever seen her this happy before? She's not entirely sure. What she does know is the fact that Kelly's happy now. How can she be upset about that? There is no way she could be. Her best friend is happy. So what if it's not in New York? This is Kelly's life now and Kaitlyn can't wait to meet her fiancé.

Kaitlyn follows Kelly to the stands of the track. This is not what she had expected when Kelly told her they were going to the fair. A demolition derby? Why would Kelly bring her to this? They find a spot and Kelly excuses herself, promising to bring back food. Kaitlyn hadn't had a chance to tell Kelly she could help.

When Kelly returns, she isn't alone. Kaitlyn watches as the young girl with Kelly sits down beside her. Kelly hands Kaitlyn her food before sitting down herself.

"Thank you," Kaitlyn says.

"You're welcome," Kelly replies. "This is Aislynne, Joe's daughter. Aislynne, this is my best friend Kaitlyn."

"Hi Kaitlyn" Aislynne says with a wide smile.

"Hi Aislynne." Kaitlyn smiles at her. She seems familiar, but Kaitlyn isn't sure why. But Aislynne seems to be excited about being here. Kaitlyn looks back out at the track when she hears engines roar to life. "Is it starting?"

"No," Kelly answers. "These are the cars that entered the best in show contest."

Kaitlyn raises an eyebrow and looks at Kelly. "Really?"

Kelly laughs softly. "Yeah. It sounds crazy, but that's the way it is."

Kaitlyn looks back out as a few of the drivers slide out of the cars via the windshield. As she watches the one directly in front of them slide out, she can't help but stare. First of all, the muscles on him are sexy. Second of all, the movement is very familiar. She watches as he pulls his helmet off and gasps; the cop. The man leans back to sit on the roof of his car.

"That's my Daddy," Aislynne says proudly.

Kaitlyn looks at her and forces a smile. She can't tell the young girl that her father was a jackass to her.

* * *

><p>Joe looks around the stands trying to find Kelly. When he spots her, he can't help but smile. The smile fades when he sees who's sitting on the other side of Aislynne. New York is Kelly's best friend. He should have put two and two together, but he hadn't. Letting out a heavy breath, he looks away. How could this be happening? He hadn't wanted to see the woman again. It's not as if she wanted to see him again either. When his name is announced, he gives a quick wave to the crowd.<p>

As the other drivers climb back into their cars, Joe runs over to the fence where Aislynne is waiting. He leans in and kisses her the best he can through the grates.

"Love you Princess," Joe says.

"I love you Daddy," Aislynne says.

Joe climbs back into his car and turns it on. After getting back to the other side of the track, he shuts the car off again and climbs out. He tosses his helmet back inside and lets out a heavy breath. Teddy walks over and claps his shoulder lightly.

"You look a little annoyed," Teddy says.

Joe shrugs. "You know the girl I told you about?" he asks.

"The one you pulled over today? Yeah, what about her?"

"She's Kelly's best friend."

Teddy stares at Joe for a moment before laughing. Joe rolls his eyes, not at all surprised by Teddy's reaction. This is typical of the man; he finds a lot of things funny. Joe raises an eyebrow.

"Are you done?"

"Sorry," Teddy says. "Well, maybe it means something?"

Joe rolls his eyes. "I'm done talking to you." He walks toward his truck to grab his water.

"I'm sorry. But come on. You weren't any better when I met Kelly."

"Kelly didn't bitch at you from the beginning."

"No, but she wasn't exactly jumping me either." Teddy shrugs as he leans against the truck. "I would have been willing to let her jump me in the beginning."

"Dude, line, back up."

Teddy chuckles. "All right, I'm done. But just remember, best friend isn't from around here. So she's probably way out of her element. You remember what Kelly was like."

"This one is worse." Joe glances out to the stands.

"So that's Kaitlyn?"

"Kaitlyn? Her name is Celeste." Joe looks at Teddy, confused now.

"Celeste? No, Kelly's best friend's name is Kaitlyn."

"I pulled her over and I saw her information, Teddy. It's Celeste."

Teddy raises an eyebrow. "Okay, I know I've never met her before, but I know my fiancé's best friend's name."

"Right, I understand that. But I was doing my job, so I was looking at her name." Joe shakes his head. "I don't know why I'm arguing about this. I don't care."

Teddy snorts. "Right." He elbows Joe lightly. "If it makes you feel any better, it was three months into the relationship that I found out Kelly is her middle name."

"I don't need to feel better about anything." Joe looks at Teddy. "Why should I care what…?"

"You obviously liked her bitching at you."

"Fuck you." Joe sighs and walks away. He knows Teddy is just joking around with him; it wouldn't be the first time it's happened. The problem is the fact that Joe had been intrigued by the way Celeste…or Kaitlyn, whatever her name is…bitched at him. How couldn't he? He'd always been intrigued when women got feisty like that.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn smiles at Aislynne, amazed at how excited she gets when Joe drives back out for his turn. She has to admit she's enjoyed this so far. She's only seen two runs and according to Kelly there wasn't a whole lot of action in them. But, also according to Kelly, the next few should be really good. In this one, Kaitlyn learns that along with Joe, Teddy and his brother Brett are in it.<p>

The countdown begins and the moment they're told to go, all the cars roar. Kaitlyn watches as Joe and Teddy both head straight for each other. She has to wonder if this is normal for them. By the way Kelly and Aislynne are reacting, Kaitlyn will guess this is normal behavior for them. She watches as another car speeds up and hits the side of Joe's car, causing her to flinch slightly.

After the derby ends, Kaitlyn follows Kelly and Aislynne out of the stands. Kelly smiles at her as they walk with the crowd.

"Well?" she asks.

Kaitlyn raises an eyebrow. "I still can't believe you brought me to a demolition derby," she answers. "But I suppose it could be worse. Where are we headed now?"

"In there." Kelly stops at the gate.

"Miss Kelly, was wondering where you were," the security guard says. "Go on in."

"Thank you."

Kaitlyn wrinkles her nose as she walks across the dirt track. She's not sure she's ever seen this much dirt in her life. She has to stop thinking like this though. This is Kelly's life and Kelly's obviously very happy with it. How can Kaitlyn be upset about that? There is no way she can be. Teddy obviously makes her happy.

"Over here," Kelly says.

Kaitlyn follows Kelly over to a group of men. She sees all of them smile at her. The man she recognizes from pictures, Teddy, hugs her. Aislynne runs over to Joe who immediately lifts her up and kisses her. Kaitlyn chews on her bottom lip, feeling a bit out of place. She sees Joe look over at her and all she can do is suck in a deep breath.

"So, you must be best friend," Teddy says.

Kaitlyn looks at him and smiles. "I'm best friend," she replies. "Kaitlyn Bonin."

Teddy shakes her hand. "Teddy DiBiase. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too."

"So I have a question for you."

"Okay, I have an answer for you."

Teddy grins. "Is your name Kaitlyn or Celeste?"

"How'd…?" Then she sees Joe look over as if to hear the answer. "Right. Kaitlyn is my middle name. Celeste is my first name. I've been going by Kaitlyn since I was twelve."

"What is it with you New York girls?" He winks at Kaitlyn so she knows he's just teasing.

"Hi," another man, who looks a lot like Teddy, says. "I'm Brett DiBiase."

"Hi Brett." Kaitlyn shakes his hand. She's quickly introduced to Evan Bourne and Drew McIntyre. She looks at Joe after shaking Evan's and Drew's hand.

Joe clears his throat. "Joe Hennig."

Kaitlyn looks at his outstretched hand. She shakes it reluctantly. "Hi."

"Daddy, invite Kaitlyn to the bonfire," Aislynne says.

Joe looks at Aislynne. "Daughter, chill. Don't you think if Auntie Kelly will be there, Kaitlyn would be there?"

Aislynne rolls her eyes. "But this is the proper way."

"Proper way? What are they teaching in preschool nowadays? All right, fine." Joe looks at Kaitlyn. "We're having a bonfire tonight and you are welcome to come. There will be food and drinks and games probably."

Kaitlyn smiles a little. "Sounds good," she says. Of course, the only reason she's going is because she knows Kelly will want to go.

* * *

><p>Joe pulls his boots on before walking out of his bedroom. He lets out a soft breath as he stops in the open doorway of Aislynne's room. "They're going to be here soon," he says. "Do you want to get the fire started?"<p>

Aislynne looks over. "No," she answers. "I want to wait for Uncle Teddy."

"Okay. What sweatshirt do you want?"

"The green one."

Joe walks over to Aislynne's closet and opens the door. He fans through her clothes to her sweatshirts and grabs the green, hooded sweatshirt. He closes the door once again before turning around. "Here you go Princess."

"Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome." Joe grins at her. "I'm going to go start getting the food out."

"Okay."

Joe is pulling things out of the refrigerator when there's a knock on the front door, followed by Teddy calling out a hello as he enters. "Hey," Joe calls back. "In the kitchen." He looks over as Teddy, Kelly, and Kaitlyn walk in. He can't help but give Kaitlyn a once over. She certainly looks good in jeans. "Teddy, go tell Aislynne you're here so I can get the fire started. She didn't want to start it without Uncle Teddy."

"Will do."

Kelly leans against the counter when Teddy leaves and crosses her arms over her chest. Joe's seen this stance before. It's the one where she wants him to start talking. He rolls his eyes and turns back toward the refrigerator.

"So, Joe. I hear you pulled Kaitlyn over today," Kelly says.

"You heard right," Joe replies. He closes the door and sets the containers on the counter with the others. "What's the point?"

"Why were you being a jackass?"

Joe snorts. "Wow." He raises an eyebrow at Kelly. "Is that what she called me? Figures. But I'm sure she didn't tell you the entire story."

"Entire story?"

"Yeah. Like how she ran a stop sign and nearly hit me. And then she got an attitude right away with me. Even told me the only reason I pulled her over was because all small town cops are bored."

Kelly looks at Kaitlyn and giggles. "You told him that?"

"He called me New York," Kaitlyn mutters.

"He called me a silly city girl. Yours is better. Okay, you two better not argue the entire time. This is supposed to be a happy time."

Joe pops a tomato into his mouth. "Yes, Mother." He looks over as Aislynne is pulling Teddy into the kitchen.

"Come on, Daddy," Aislynne says. "Now we can start the fire."

Joe laughs softly. "All right." He grabs the lighter before following Teddy and Aislynne outside.

Kelly looks at Kaitlyn. "He's cute though, isn't he?" she asks.

Kaitlyn rolls hers eyes. "He's a jackass. Yeah, so I said those things. But you should have heard the way he was talking to me too. And I hate it when people call me New York."

"He's a good guy. Give him a chance."

Kaitlyn sighs but nods. "Yeah, okay." She knows she can't ruin this for Kelly. She has to at least try to get along with Joe. "I'm sorry Kelly."

Kelly grins. "No need to apologize. Come on. We can head outside too."

Kaitlyn follows Kelly out onto the back porch. She sees Joe squatting beside a makeshift fire pit. She raises her eyebrow. "Is that safe?" she asks Kelly softly.

Kelly nods. "No panicking. It's fine."

"Okay." Kaitlyn stands back with Kelly as she watches Joe. She can't help but notice the way he keeps Aislynne behind him. He seems to be a perfect dad, not that she's seen much so far.

Joe rests his forearms on his knees as he waits to see if the fire is going to stay lit. He looks over to Kelly and Kaitlyn are standing. He lets out a soft breath, wanting nothing more than to get this night over with so he doesn't have to deal with Kaitlyn. She doesn't want anything to do with him and she's made that clear. Not that he truly cares about that, because he really doesn't want anything to do with her. After the way she acted earlier, he imagines she's like that overall. She obviously wants nothing to do with Nebraska, and certainly not Aiden Grove. No, Kaitlyn Bonin will be out of here as soon as her week here is up. She won't be here again until the wedding. After that, Joe wouldn't be surprised if she never returned.

Kaitlyn chews on her bottom lip when she finds Joe watching her. It's as if he's waiting for her to say or do something that would make her look like what she really is, a city girl. She lets out a soft breath and looks at Kelly who simply smiles at her.

"Go talk to him," she mutters. "For me?"

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes. "You're going to play that card a lot, aren't you?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine." Kaitlyn walks over to stand closer to where Joe is. Teddy looks over at her, smiling before walking over to Kelly. Aislynne isn't far behind him.

"I take it you have fires often?" Kaitlyn asks. It's probably a dumb question, but she doesn't know what else to say right now.

Joe looks at her and nods. "Yeah," he answers. "Either here or at their place." He stands up and takes a step back from the fire.

Kaitlyn nods. "Aislynne is adorable."

Joe grins. "Thanks, she's my world. She's what keeps me going most days." He glances at Kaitlyn.

"Looks a lot like you too."

"You say that without a smirk."

Kaitlyn grins. "It was a compliment."

"Good to know." Joe grins.

"And she definitely adores Uncle Teddy."

Joe chuckles. "That she does. Sometimes I think she likes him more than me."

"Nah. You're Daddy, you'll always be her number one." Kaitlyn smiles when Joe looks at her once again. "Or didn't you know that about girls? We may fall in love with other men, but our hearts are always with Daddy."

"Is that where yours is?"

Kaitlyn smiles sadly. "Always and forever. From the looks of it, you'll have Aislynne's."

"Hmm…what about your boyfriend? Doesn't he have issues with this?"

"There is no boyfriend. And he'd have to understand."

"And if he didn't?"

"Then he won't be my boyfriend."

"You think it's that simple?"

Kaitlyn nods. "It is that simple."

Joe raises an eyebrow. He's about to say something else but Kaitlyn holds her hand up.

"You don't have to understand. But that's the way it is."

Joe grins. "Okay." Maybe he'd been wrong about her, because there's definitely something about her right now. "And I suppose I do understand. I'm going to take a stab at that's the reason Aislynne's mom and I had our issues." Joe watches as Kaitlyn nods. "You can ask about Mickie, you know. I don't care."

"It's none of my business." Kaitlyn looks up at Joe and shrugs. "If it were, I'm sure I'd know by now." She eyes him carefully. "But of course, I'm just a big city girl who has to know everyone's business, right?"

Joe sighs. "I didn't say that. I wasn't even thinking that. Most people want to know." He rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry for figuring you'd be the same. Excuse me."

Kaitlyn sighs when Joe walks away. _Great, started getting along and you accuse him of…very nice Kaitlyn_. She turns to see Joe walking into the house again. Letting out a soft breath, she follows suit. Joe looks over from where he's standing at the counter.

"Look, I said…"

"I'm sorry," Kaitlyn interrupts. "I shouldn't have said that. But I've heard it before. I'm a big city girl who has to know everything apparently. And I thought that's what you thought. I apologize."

Joe nods. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that." He shrugs. "I'm just used to people asking about Aislynne's mom."

"I can't say I'm not curious. But I'm not going to pry into someone else's life. Especially someone who I barely know and who despises me."

"I don't despise you."

"Good to know. I wouldn't really blame you if you did." Kaitlyn shrugs. "I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." She turns to head back outside. As she opens the door, she takes one more look at Joe before stepping outside. She definitely wouldn't blame Joe if he did despise her. She hadn't made it easy to know her.

Joe walks outside after he finishes what he's doing and lets out a soft breath. He makes his way over to where Teddy is standing with Kelly. "Where's Kaitlyn?" he asks.

Kelly gestures toward the fire. "Up there with Aislynne," she answers. "Joe, are you giving her a chance?"

Joe nods. "Everything is fine." He walks over to where Kaitlyn and Aislynne are sitting.

"Hi Daddy," Aislynne says.

Joe smiles at his daughter. "Hi there cutie." He watches as Kaitlyn looks up at him. "Aislynne, go see if Uncle Teddy will get your juice."

"Okay." Aislynne walks away.

"Subtle," Kaitlyn says as she stands up.

Joe grins and shrugs. "She doesn't know the difference." He looks at Kaitlyn. "I think we should start over."

Kaitlyn raises an eyebrow. "You do?"

"If for nothing else, for Teddy and Kelly. I've known Teddy for a long time and this is what he's been waiting for. Kelly is everything he could ever ask for. I'm sure you feel the same way about Kelly. So what do you say? Start over? Forget what happened earlier?"

Kaitlyn watches Joe for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, okay."

"Good." Joe smiles and holds his hand out. "I'm Joe Hennig."

Kaitlyn can't help but smile at that. "Kaitlyn Bonin." She shakes Joe's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Joe."

"You too, Kaitlyn." Joe gestures behind him. "Can I get you a drink?"

"A drink sounds good."

Joe nods. "Anything in particular?"

"Surprise me. Just no beer."

"Okay. I'll be right back then."

Kaitlyn watches Joe walk back up to the porch, stunned at what just happened. Maybe she'd been wrong about him. Sure, this is mainly because of Kelly and Teddy. But even so, there had to be something good about Joe if he was doing this for them. Kelly walks over and hooks her arm through Kaitlyn's.

"What was that about?" Kelly asks.

Kaitlyn looks at Kelly and shrugs. "He wanted to start over," she answers. "Could only be because of you and Teddy, but it's something, right?"

Kelly nods. "But he wouldn't if he really didn't want to." She grins. "I think he sees something in you."

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes. "There's nothing there."

"Whatever you say."

Kaitlyn can't help but laugh softly at her best friend. Before she can say anything else, Joe walks back over. She smiles at him when he hands her a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Joe looks at Kelly. "I think my daughter may steal your fiancé."

Kelly laughs softly. "Figures. I guess I better go take back what's mine."

Joe laughs as Kelly walks away. He looks at Kaitlyn. "So don't take this question the wrong way, but do you eat meat?"

Kaitlyn grins. "Meat and I get along great."

Joe snorts and nods. "Okay then. Good to know. Probably a good thing. Aislynne has a tendency of asking too many questions about why people don't eat meat."

"I gave up meat once."

Joe raises an eyebrow. "You did? And how did that go for you?"

Kaitlyn laughs softly. "It lasted about five hours."

"Five hours? That's the way to show them." He nudges Kaitlyn lightly. "Chicken or a burger? That's what we're making tonight. So which would you prefer?"

"Chicken." Kaitlyn smiles up at Joe. Maybe she was too quick to judge him. Sure, he's probably slightly putting on an act. But there's no way he can pretend with everything. He's…too nice.

"Chicken it is. I should probably go get food started. Have to feed my daughter before she goes to bed."

"Probably a good idea."

Joe grins. "I think so too."

"Do you need help with anything?"

Joe shakes his head. "No, thanks though."

Kaitlyn nods. She bites down on her bottom lip as she watches Joe walk away. There's definitely something about him.

Joe closes the grill and glances out toward where Kaitlyn is standing with Kelly and Aislynne. He can't help but watch her for a moment. There's something about her that draws him to wanting to know more. He just hasn't figured out what yet. She definitely didn't want anything to do with him earlier. But who does when they get pulled over? He can't really blame her for being upset. He just didn't like her attitude for him being a small town cop. Not everyone lives in the big city. Joe certainly wouldn't want to, at least not as a cop, especially not as a cop.

Kaitlyn glances behind her, smiling when she sees Joe watching her. What is it about him that makes her giddy? She wants him to continue watching her. But she shouldn't. The man will never be anything more than this town. Kaitlyn can't fall for someone like that. _Whoa…where did that come from?_ She turns back toward the fire. This isn't happening. But maybe she could…

"Food's ready," Kelly says pulling Kaitlyn out of her thoughts. She laughs softly. "You can talk to him again. Get to really know him."

Kaitlyn sighs and follows Kelly to the porch. "Right, because that's going to do anything," she mutters. She takes a plate and lets out a soft breath as she moves to get her food. Glancing behind her, she sees Joe standing there. She sucks in a deep breath at how close he is.

"Line's moving," Joe says with a smile.

"Sorry," Kaitlyn says and continues on her way.

"No problem. You okay?"

Kaitlyn nods. "Just thinking."

Joe grins. "Okay."

Kaitlyn turns away from Joe to finish getting her food. She walks over to where Kelly is sitting near the fire. When Kelly smiles at her, Kaitlyn rolls her eyes. "Don't even think about saying anything."

Kelly laughs softly as Kaitlyn takes her seat. "Wasn't planning on it."

Kaitlyn looks over when Joe sits down on the chair on her other side. She watches as he takes a bite of his chicken. She has to look away quickly, not surprised to hear Kelly laugh softly beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The look that Kaitlyn gives Kelly when Kelly informs her of what they'll be doing in the matter of hours is not one of excitement. In fact, Kaitlyn looks at her as if she has two heads. She shakes her head.

"You're joking, right?" Kaitlyn asks.

Kelly laughs softly. "No," she answers. "Trust me when I say it's not as bad as it sounds. Just make sure you don't wear anything good. You did bring old clothes like I told you? Jeans, shirt, boots."

Kaitlyn nods. "I brought them. Now I see why you told me to bring them." She grins. "This better be worth it."

"It will be." Kelly smiles widely. "You'll be riding with Joe."

Kaitlyn laughs softly. "I'm not surprised." Of course, she's not going to complain. Being with Joe will mean she'll get to see more of who he is. Not to mention, she finds the man unbelievably gorgeous.

It's almost an hour later when Kaitlyn hears the front door open. She looks over from where she's sitting on the couch to see Joe and Aislynne walk in. She can't help but get a little excited about seeing Joe. He looks over and nods at her as he steps in. Kaitlyn smiles at him, taking in the jeans and t-shirt he's wearing.

"Hi," Joe says.

"Hey," Kaitlyn replies.

"I'm going to guess Kelly is changing for the fifth time?"

Kaitlyn laughs softly. "No. They're in the garage. Teddy said something about the tire on the Jeep. I don't know. I'm not very familiar with car problems."

Joe nods. "Neither is Kelly." He lets his gaze fall to Kaitlyn's outfit. It's perfect, in more than one way. As she moves, he watches her shirt tighten around her breasts. He looks away quickly, just in time too because Teddy and Kelly walk in.

"Hey," Teddy says shaking Joe's hand.

"Everything all right with the truck?"

Teddy nods. "Yeah, just putting air in the tires. Let's get going now. We're ready."

Kaitlyn stands up, straightening her shirt as she does. Joe watches her before looking away just as quickly. He clears his throat and nods. Kaitlyn follows Joe out to his Jeep and climbs in. She watches him climb in behind the wheel and sucks in a deep breath. She really needs to stop looking at him.

Kaitlyn looks out the window when Joe turns off the road a short time later. "Where are you going?" she asks.

Joe grins. "Getting back to where we'll be muddin'. Don't worry, I've done this before."

"I um…" Kaitlyn bites her lips. "Is it safe?"

Joe nods. "Been out here many times. If it wasn't safe, I wouldn't have Aislynne with us."

Kaitlyn nods. She knows she's being paranoid. She can't help it. This is all too new to her and she never thought she'd have to worry about any of this. "Okay." Trust, it's something she has to work on. What better way to start than right, right now, with Joe. There's no reason not to trust him.

As they pull to a stop, Kaitlyn looks around. She sees the others stop nearby as well. "Is this it?" she asks.

Joe nods. "Part of it," he answers. "If you don't like it, let me know. I can take you back."

Kaitlyn grins. "No, it's okay. I'll survive."

"Okay. Just don't be afraid to tell me you want to stop."

"Okay." Kaitlyn smiles as she watches Joe wave out to the SUV beside them. "So what do we do now?"

"You hold on. Aislynne, you ready?"

"Yes!" Aislynne exclaims.

Kaitlyn raises an eyebrow. Before she can question anything, Joe steps on the gas and they're sliding down the small hill and into the road of mud. She squeals slightly, not really because she's scared, but because she hadn't expected that. She jumps when one of the others speeds past them.

Joe laughs softly. "You all right?" he asks.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn answers. "I'm okay."

"Faster Daddy!" Aislynne shrieks.

Joe grins as he does as his daughter tells him to. He glances in his mirrors to make sure there's no one coming up beside him before pulling up alongside of Teddy. He throws a look over toward Kaitlyn, glad she seems to be surviving through this. He won't say that she's enjoying herself just yet. But she does not hate it either. It's all Joe can and will ask for.

When they get back to where they had started, Kaitlyn follows suit as Joe and Aislynne climb out. She smiles when she sees Kelly and heads over toward her. Kelly grins and waves.

"Well?" Kelly asks.

"It's…weird," Kaitlyn answers. "I should hate it. Thinking about it, I should despise it. But I don't know. It was fun."

Kelly grins. "See, you have to start trusting me. Have I ever led you astray?"

Kaitlyn raises an eyebrow. Kelly laughs and waves her off.

"Besides that one time."

Kaitlyn grins. "No, you haven't."

"Kel, you wanna drive?" Teddy asks.

"Yes!" Kelly runs over and climbs into the driver's seat as Teddy walks around to the passenger side.

Joe laughs softly as he steps over. "We can go stand up there," he says. "You can drive too if you'd like."

Kaitlyn looks up at him as they head up the hill slightly. "I don't think that's such a good idea," she says. "Maybe another time."

Joe grins. "Yeah?" He smiles wider when she nods. "Okay then. I'm going to hold you to that."

"I figured as much. Where's Aislynne?"

"Went out with Teddy and Kelly." Joe looks out to watch the red Jeep plow through the mud. "She's getting good, still likely to get stuck, but she's doing much better than last time."

"Stuck? And who'll get them out?"

Joe shrugs. "Me or Drew. Whoever decides to be nice enough to go out there."

Kaitlyn opens her mouth to say something, but closes it when she's not sure what to say. What can she say? Joe laughs softly.

"If they get stuck, then they'll get out. Don't worry. We've never left anyone behind."

Kaitlyn simply nods. She really needs to stop falling for what he says. "You're not being very nice."

"You just believe things too easily."

Kaitlyn shrugs. "I suppose I am. But you're still not being nice."

Joe laughs and shrugs. "Yeah, I think you like that I'm picking on you though."

"And why would I like that?" Kaitlyn looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. Truth is she does like it, but she's going to keep that buried deep down. Joe can't know that.

Joe shrugs again. He has a reason he could tell her, but he doesn't think it's the right thing to say right now. Not when they'd had such a rough start. Joe looks out once again to see how Kelly is doing.

"So what happens after we finish here?" Kaitlyn asks. "Not that I'm saying let's leave right now." She looks up at Joe and watches him, glad that he's not paying attention to her right now.

"Well, depends on what everyone wants to do. We usually end up back at my place or Teddy and Kelly's for pizza and movies or whatever. Of course, this will be after we all shower."

Kaitlyn nods. "You're all really close I take it?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Missing a few. But two of them are on the road."

"On the road?"

"Randy's a truck driver and his boyfriend is with him on this trip."

Kaitlyn nods. "Are they as adorable together as your partner and his boyfriend?"

Joe wrinkles his nose. "I wouldn't know."

Kaitlyn laughs softly. "Typical male."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not comfortable in your masculinity to admit when other men are cute together."

Joe snorts. "I just don't look at them like that." He looks at Kaitlyn. "So listen, I wanted to talk to you. Started to think against it considering we didn't exactly start off on the right foot. But I'd like to think it's in the right direction now, right?"

"I think so, yeah. Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Monday night is their anniversary though." Joe rolls his eyes at the look Kaitlyn gives him. "Yes, we think of those too. I just thought that they'd like to have the night alone."

Kaitlyn grins. "Yeah, I'm sure I can find a hotel for the night."

Joe shakes his head. "Stay at my place. Plenty of room."

Kaitlyn raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Joe grins. "You're welcome to stay there. I have plenty of food…or will after tomorrow…and I have a nice bed in my guest bedroom. Or if you really want to, you can sleep in my daughter's bed."

"What about her?"

"She's going back with her mom tomorrow night. So, I'm not going to force you to do anything. But I know they haven't been out for anything in a while."

Kaitlyn nods. "Yeah, they should. If you're sure? About staying at your place, I mean."

"I'll get you my spare key then. I work Monday, so you'll be there alone for a little while."

"Maybe I can make dinner. I don't make much, but I've been told my Paella's really good."

"You make Paella? That's great. Yeah, I won't say no to that. Just know I'm not forcing you."

Kaitlyn laughs softly. "I know."

Joe nods. "I'll pick up everything for that when I'm at the store tomorrow then."

"Sounds good. What time do you get home from work then?"

Joe shrugs. "If everything goes well, I'll be home around seven."

"Okay." Kaitlyn looks up at Joe. "Are you okay with me being there before you get home?"

Joe nods. "Yeah, I don't mind." He looks over at her. "I'll give you my spare key tonight when we get back."

"Sounds good."

"And there it goes." Joe laughs softly.

Kaitlyn looks back out and sees Kelly trying to pull out of a dip. "She's stuck?"

"Looks that way. I suppose I should be the nice guy this time. Coming with?"

"Um…sure."

"I won't make you out of the truck if you don't want to."

Kaitlyn nods and steps forward to head back to Joe's jeep. As she steps forward, she slips in the mud and falls. Joe tries to grab her before she falls to the ground but all he manages to do is slip down with her. He groans but laughs at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Kaitlyn asks as she's laughing herself.

Joe nods. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Joe stands up and holds his hand out to help Kaitlyn up. She takes his hand to allow him to pull her up and smiles at him.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Joe steps out of the shower and wraps his towel around his waist. He tucks the corner in before opening the bathroom door. "Aislynne, find a movie we can all watch," he calls down the hall before walking into his bedroom.<p>

He's pulling on a pair of sweatpants when the doorbell rings. He sighs, but then laughs when he hears Aislynne squeal in delight. Joe finishes getting dressed before walking down to the living room.

"Hey," he says when he sees Teddy. "Just you?"

"No, the girls are in the kitchen. Kelly wanted margaritas."

Joe nods. "Okay. Pizzas will be here around seven."

"Awesome. So what movie are we watching, Aislynne?"

"Toy Story!"

"Good choice."

"Daddy said I might be able to stay up so we can watch the second one too."

"He did?"

Joe grins as he moves to the entertainment center to put the DVD in. "I figured we'd wait until the food got here before we started the movie. Besides that, we're still waiting for Drew and Evan."

"Sounds good to me."

Joe turns when he hears someone walk in. He can't help but smile a little when he sees Kaitlyn. What is wrong with him? He shouldn't be having these feelings about her. Nothing can ever happen. Aiden Grove will never be enough for her and New York is definitely not for him. So then with that knowledge, why is he so attracted to her?

"Does anyone else want a margarita?" Kaitlyn asks. "And don't give me the whole 'I'm a guy' bull."

Joe laughs softly at her comment. "What kind?"

"We brought stuff for strawberry, mango, and pineapple-orange."

"How about strawberry mango?"

"Sure. We can do that. Frozen?"

"Absolutely."

"Teddy?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Good. And Miss Aislynne, we brought something special just for you."

"You did?" Aislynne asks.

"We did. We'll bring it in when we finish."

Joe sucks in a deep breath. If that doesn't get to him…God, the way to a single father's heart is certainly through their child. Kaitlyn has definitely done that. She's been nothing but great with Aislynne. Even after finding out she's Joe's daughter, Kaitlyn had adored her. Joe can't ignore that.

"Well, I see your views on her changed," Teddy says.

Joe looks over at him. "Huh?"

Teddy snorts. "You were staring at her."

"I was not."

"Okay. Whatever you say."

Joe sighs and shakes his head. "Even if I was, nothing could come of it."

Teddy laughs softly. "Funny, I thought the same thing with Kelly."

"It's different."

"Why? Because you have a daughter?"

"No because Aiden Grove would never be enough for Kaitlyn. And New York sure as hell isn't a place for me."

Teddy grins. "Okay."

"Just drop it, please?"

Teddy nods. "Yeah, okay. Sorry."

Aislynne smiles up at Joe as he sits down beside her on the couch. "They got me a special drink," she says.

"I heard," Joe replies with a smile.

"I like Kaitlyn. Think she'll stay like Aunt Kelly did?"

Joe lets out a soft breath. "I don't know Princess." Deep down, Joe wants to say yes. He wants Kaitlyn to stay here. But he knows it isn't likely. She's not like Kelly. Kelly wanted to get away. Kaitlyn is here because of Kelly, not because she wanted to get away.

"I think she likes you."

"Well, I know she likes you." It's what he needed to say so he wouldn't get his hopes up on her liking him. He feels like a teenager with his first high school crush; just what he needs to feel again. Joe looks up when Kaitlyn and Kelly walk in again.

Kaitlyn holds a cup out to Aislynne. "For you," she says with a wide smile.

"Thank you," Aislynne says.

"You're welcome."

Joe takes the glass from Kaitlyn and nods. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiles at Joe before walking into the kitchen again.

Joe looks over at the front door when it opens. Drew and Evan walk in and both give a wave as they kick their shoes off.

"Hey," Evan says. "Sorry we're late."

"No problem," Joe says. "We're waiting for food anyways. Kaitlyn and Kelly are in the kitchen making margaritas, so if you want one, go let them know."

Evan nods and heads into the kitchen. Drew takes a seat on the chair and lets out a soft breath.

"I'm exhausted," he mutters.

Joe laughs softly. "Teddy, what's Brett's excuse for not coming out today?"

"Date with the girlfriend," Teddy answers. "I'd complain, but they had it planned already. So I'll let him get away with it this time."

Joe grins. "Date nights, I can't believe they still have those. I think it's great, just crazy."

Teddy nods in agreement. "Maybe Kelly and I should start that again."

Joe rolls his eyes. "At least you have a girlfriend."

"You could."

"I'm not going to just date someone I know won't be any good for me."

"You could just go get…"

"Do not finish that."

Drew and Teddy both laugh softly. Joe lets out a heavy breath. He wishes he could just simply get laid. But that isn't his life anymore. He can't just find someone to have sex with and be done with it. Not that he ever could. That was never him.

"We're just kidding," Teddy says.

Joe nods. "I know."

After both movies end, Joe brings Aislynne to bed. Of course, she'd fallen asleep midway through the second movie. Not that Joe thought any differently. He tucks her into her bed and kisses her forehead. "Goodnight, Princess," he whispers. Joe shuts the light of as he walks out and closes the door until only a crack is left open. He walks into the living room once again to see Evan and Drew getting their shoes on.

"You look exhausted," Evan says. "So be a dear and get some sleep."

Joe grins. "Sleep would be good. You really don't need to go though. You guys can stay as long as you want."

"We're going," Kelly says. She hugs Joe and kisses his cheek. "Don't forget you have your last fitting on Wednesday. Please don't forget."

Joe rolls his eyes. "I'm not going to forget. You've been reminding me since the last fitting." He smiles at Kelly. "By the way, I ordered the stripper."

Kelly smacks his stomach. "No strippers!"

"Just kidding. Keep your voice down. If you wake my daughter up, I will hurt you."

Kelly shakes her head. "I don't like you."

"You love me." Joe shakes Evan's hand. "Make sure my partner can walk Monday, eh?"

Evan grins. "No promises," he says.

Drew laughs softly as he shakes Joe's hand. "It's my weekend, so he'll be the one who has difficulty walking."

"I didn't need to know that." He watches them walk out before looking at Teddy. "Don't bother me tomorrow. I'm sleeping in."

Teddy snorts. "Until your daughter comes in bouncing on the bed."

"Exactly. That means I get until 8 o'clock." He shakes Teddy's hand before looking at Kaitlyn. "See you Monday?"

Kaitlyn nods. "I'll be here," she says. "Bye."

* * *

><p>Joe sighs as he pulls into his driveway Monday night. He grins, however, when he sees Kaitlyn's SUV parked. He pulls into the garage before heading inside. He hangs his keys on the hook as he passes into the kitchen. "Hello," he says.<p>

"Hi," Kaitlyn says looking over. "I kinda had to raid your kitchen."

Joe waves her off. "You're fine. Smells wonderful."

"You look exhausted."

He snorts. "You have no idea. Who knew standing outside of the bank could be so exhausting?"

Kaitlyn raises an eyebrow. "You stood outside the bank?"

Joe unhooks his belt, grinning when Kaitlyn watches him. "Something interesting?"

Kaitlyn smiles embarrassed that she'd been caught. "Nothing, sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. You just look like you've never seen any of these things before."

Kaitlyn shrugs. "Never this close. No, let me restate that. Never this close and off of the owner."

Joe grins as he pulls his gun off the belt. "Well, now you have."

"What are you doing?" Kaitlyn backs away unconsciously.

"Whoa, relax." Joe puts the gun on top of the fridge. "I keep it out of Aislynne's reach."

"Oh, sorry." Kaitlyn tucks her hair behind her ear. "Can you tell I'm from New York?"

Joe moves and sets his belt down on the table. "It's okay."

"How many guns do you own?"

"Depends on what you mean. Guns like that? Three. But I hunt, so I have other guns as well. Everything is either locked away or where people won't see them. A few people know where they are and obviously most people see that one. But no need to worry." Joe pulls his radio off to place it on the charger.

"Have you ever arrested anyone?"

Joe nods. "I have."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What's the worst one? Reason wise."

"Attempted murder." Joe watches Kaitlyn's eyes cloud over slightly before she turns back to the stove.

"Person wise?"

Joe sighs. "My dad."

"What? You had to arrest your dad?"

Joe nods. "First night out too." He shrugs. "He knew I was just doing my job and I had to look at him as if he weren't my dad."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." Joe leans against the counter. "Need help with anything?"

"No. It's going to be a bit longer though. I got a late start."

"No problem. I think I'm going to jump in the shower quickly then."

Kaitlyn nods. "Okay."

"Hey, don't worry about the question. You should have heard everyone the next day when word got out the Joe Hennig arrested his own father."

"I'm sure it was horrible."

"I think the town hated me for a while there."

"You were doing your job."

Joe nods. "Everyone loved Dad though. I'll be back in a few."

Kaitlyn nods. "Should be done in fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Joe grabs his belt as he walks out of the kitchen and heads down to his bedroom.

Joe walks into the kitchen after finishing his shower. Kaitlyn looks over and smiles at him as he leans against the counter. Joe watches her turn back to the stove.

"So you never told me about this bank thing," Kaitlyn says.

Joe laughs softly. "Right. We got a call in today that there was a robbery at the bank in the town just east of us. So we were put on alert. Drew and I were out front while two of our other officers were out back."

"I bet that was fun." Kaitlyn turns around after filling two plates.

"The worst was that nothing happened. In the four hours we stood there, we saw five people; my mother, my sister, Evan, Mike, and Kelly."

Kaitlyn laughs softly. "I'm sure they were all about to rob the bank."

Joe snorts. "Absolutely. Kelly's the worst you know."

Kaitlyn sits down at the table. "I'm sure she is." She rolls her eyes a little, her smile never disappearing. "Because you know, us New Yorkers always rob the banks of small towns."

"I knew it!" Joe grins at Kaitlyn. "So, are you excited about the wedding?"

Kaitlyn smiles widely and nods. "I am. Kelly's been dreaming of this day for a long time. Dare I ask you?"

Joe smiles once again. "I am too. Probably not like you are, but I am."

"I think it's different with girls."

Joe nods. "I agree. But it doesn't mean that we don't like what's going on."

Kaitlyn nods. "Good to know. I'm going to guess Aislynne is the flower girl? Kelly said Teddy's best friend's little girl was. So I'm simply guessing she meant you are said best friend which means Aislynne is said little girl."

"She's the flower girl. She's beyond excited about it. If her mom and I would let her, she'd wear the dress at all times."

Kaitlyn grins. "You seem to still have a good relationship with her mom."

Joe nods. "Mickie and I are still friends. We just couldn't make it work as a couple. So now we're just friends…parents but friends. I think part of the problem was the fact that we had different visions of our lives together."

"Must not be with the way you raise her. Because she seems to be pretty focused and everything."

Joe nods. "Yeah, we've been lucky to have everything pretty much right on when it comes to Aislynne."

"That's always good though. How long were you and her together?"

"On and off for nine years."

"Wow. So you always had a rough relationship then?"

Joe shakes his head no. "It didn't get rough until the end. And she got pregnant when we were really trying to work things out. But it just didn't work. We ended it before we couldn't stand to be around each other anymore."

"I suppose that's a good thing."

"Yeah." Joe shrugs. "I guess so." He grins at Kaitlyn. "I'm just happy that we ended it when we did. I think had we lasted any longer, we would have killed each other."

"That wouldn't have been good." Kaitlyn laughs softly. So can I ask why you were on and off?"

Joe nods. "Not a big deal really. I stayed here in Nebraska for school and she went to Florida. So when she left we decided to break up because it would be too hard. Both of us thought this. When she'd come back for holidays and the summer…" Joe snorts. "…it was as if we hadn't been apart. We just couldn't stay apart." He shrugs. "We have no hard feelings for each other. I respect the hell out of her. I always say I spent nine amazing years with an amazing woman. It's the truth. Do I think we'll get back together? No, absolutely not. Other than the fact that she's been seeing someone for the last few months, I don't see her in that light anymore. Now? She's a good friend and the mother of my daughter."

"How does Aislynne feel about the new boyfriend?"

"She likes him. He's been around since she was born. John's been a friend of ours for a long time. He's a good guy. Perfect for this family."

Kaitlyn nods. "Do you want to get married?"

Joe nods. "Someday. I'm in no rush." He sets his fork down. "All right, you know about my love life. So your turn. No boyfriend?"

"Nope, no boyfriend."

"Why not?"

Kaitlyn lets out a soft breath. She'd been expecting this but hadn't really thought about how to answer it. She shrugs. "I…umm…" Shrugging once again, she looks at Joe. "I tend to push people away."

"Why?"

"Because I'm spoiled."

Joe raises an eyebrow. "Okay, that doesn't make any sense."

"I'm used to getting whatever I want. I'd tell my parents I'd want something and they'd either go out and buy it for me or give me the money to buy it myself. I'm a spoiled little rich girl which you've already figured out. So when I have a boyfriend and they don't give me what I want, I tend to push them away."

Joe nods. "Sounds like your parents should have stopped from getting you everything."

"Yeah, but they didn't. Don't think they're bad parents, because they're really not. Growing up, Mom just wasn't the best kind of mom. Daddy…" Kaitlyn sighs. "Daddy worked a lot and felt bad for being gone so much. I'm a daddy's girl. And it was always more than him just getting me everything I wanted. He and I had a connection."

"He always has your heart? Isn't that what you said about me and Aislynne?"

Kaitlyn nods. "Yeah." She takes a shaky breath. "When Daddy died, Mom felt so bad for me because she knew a part of me died along with him. So without me asking, she started giving me even more. I unconsciously expect that from men. Most of the time I really don't notice I'm doing it."

Joe nods. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"These men you go out with? They just don't know how to handle someone like you. They don't know how to put you in your place. Don't take that the wrong way. I'm all for women's rights and all that. But you've put yourself on a pedestal and they won't bring you down."

Kaitlyn stares at him, stunned at what he had said. She's nowhere near offended by the statement. In fact, she's amazed at how much truth is in it.

"Honestly, I think that's why you start pushing them away. You may not realize you are pushing them away, but you do because you want them to hold you down where you belong."

"Too bad I'll never find that man."

"You will. Just give it time. You're young." Joe wants so badly to tell her he'll be that man but knows he can't do that. "He'll come around. Dinner was amazing by the way."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it. Do you want more?"

"No, I'm stuffed."

Kaitlyn starts to reach for Joe's plate but he pulls it back. "Joe?"

"You cooked. Let me clean up."

She lets out a soft breath but nods. "Okay. But let me put the food away?"

"Fine."

After they finish up in the kitchen, they head into the living room. They both take a seat on the couch and Joe flips through the channels before he finds something they can both agree on. For the most part, they spend the evening in a comfortable silence. Only occasionally do they make some small talk. Either way, they're both comfortable in this situation. For Kaitlyn, she's become too comfortable.

* * *

><p>Wedding day, it has finally arrived. Kaitlyn sits in the salon chair as the lady does her hair exactly how Kelly had asked for it. She smiles in the mirror at Kelly who is sitting in the chair next to her. This is really it. In a mere few hours, Kelly will become Kelly DiBiase. Kaitlyn couldn't be any happier for her.<p>

"How's this, Kelly?" Bridget asks.

"Perfect," Kelly answers with a smile. "Absolutely perfect."

Kaitlyn smiles widely. Today is going to be perfect. How couldn't it be? She looks at her own reflection and sucks in a deep breath.

After finishing up with their hair, they walk over to get their makeup done as well. Kaitlyn leans back and waits for Bridget to come over. Normally Kaitlyn would refuse anyone other than her do her makeup. But for Kelly, she'll do this. This is what Kelly had wanted to do for the girls. For that, Kaitlyn came in willingly.

It's a short time later when they're walking into Teddy's parents' house to get changed into their dresses. Kaitlyn turns so Eve can zip her dress. She does the same for Eve before they both look at Kelly and smile. Kelly smiles back as Barbara helps her with her own dress.

"You look beautiful," Eve says.

Kaitlyn nods. "To die for," she agrees.

"This is really happening," Kelly says. "I'm getting married. I'm going to be Kelly DiBiase."

"Are you being announced as Kelly or as Barbara?" Eve asks.

"Kelly. I just figured it would be easier that way. Most people know me as Kelly, especially everyone here."

"Makes sense," Kaitlyn says with a smile.

Joe walks to the alter with Teddy. This is really it. He couldn't be happier for his best friend. Teddy definitely deserves this and so much more. He looks down the center aisle as the music for the bridal party begins. He smiles as he watches each pair walks up. Then he sees her, Kaitlyn. He can't help but let his gaze lower, the strapless light blue dress hugging her body in just the right ways. Kaitlyn smiles at him as she walks to her spot.

The ceremony goes without a hitch. Joe holds his arm out as he meets Kaitlyn in the center. She smiles at him as she slips her arm through and they head down the aisle. Joe wants to tell her how beautiful she looks, but he doesn't get a chance as they're quickly being led back to do the traditional pictures.

Joe watches Kaitlyn as she walks up to stand with Kelly. He can't believe he's letting himself watch her. After this, she'll be gone and he'll probably never see her again. At least not until Kelly and Teddy have kids. But it's too late, he's already fallen for her. He'd have never thought it possible with the way they met.

"Hennig, get up here," Teddy says. "And stand as my best friend, not a cop."

Joe laughs softly as he steps up to stand beside Teddy. "I will do my best." Joe isn't surprised by all of the pictures being taken.

"All right. Best man and maid of honor."

Joe looks at Kaitlyn as he steps closer. She smiles up at him and suddenly a flash goes off. They both groan, knowing Kelly demanded that picture. When pictures are finally finished, they walk outside. Joe looks at Kaitlyn as they stop with the group.

"Golf course," Ted says. "We'll get our pictures there and then it'll be time for the reception to start."

After the dinner, the microphone is being handed to Joe. He looks at Teddy and smiles as he stands up. Everyone quiets down almost immediately. Joe laughs softly.

"Wow, to get people to quiet down all you need is a cop to stand up," he says. "I've known Teddy for a long time, sometimes longer than I'd like to admit. And I can remember the day he met Kelly like it was yesterday. She was new to town, not even wanting to be here. Big city girl, just passing through. Well, she gets a flat tire and I get the pleasure of helping the silly city girl." He smiles over at Kelly. "Then we walk into the diner and there's Teddy, sitting at the counter. Later that night, he says to me 'that's her. That's the girl I'm gonna marry.' I just laughed. I figured she'd be gone as soon as she could. But then she stayed…and stayed…and stayed some more. Then six months later, Teddy tells me 'that's the girl who's going to be the mother of my children.' Again, I just laughed. She couldn't stay. She'd get tired of the small town. Well, here we are. Boy was I wrong. And I'm so glad I was too. Kelly, you've become another sister to me and you have a good man here. Teddy…" Joe looks at Teddy. "…you are amazing. I'm so happy for you. Congratulations to both of you."

Joe steps over to lean down and kiss Kelly's cheek. He then moves as Teddy stands up and hugs him. Kaitlyn stands up and takes the microphone from Joe. She smiles at him before looking at Kelly.

"I've known Kelly since preschool. We've been best friends since. I never thought this would be where she got married. Growing up, we both wanted big weddings in Manhattan. Then I get a call one night. It's Kelly and she tells me she just met the man she's going to marry. I thought she was crazy. I told her so. Told her she'll get over whatever she's feeling and be home within a week. She didn't come home. A month later she does come home, but it's only to pack at move. I still didn't think it would last. I figured this guy would never last. I'm so glad I was wrong." Kaitlyn tears up then. "When I met Teddy Two week ago, I knew he was everything Kelly wanted and more. I saw how much they care about each other. It's true love and I'm happy for both of you. So Kelly…" She sniffs a little. "…this is your Manhattan wedding. Congratulations." She hugs Kelly the moment Kelly stands up.

"I love you," Kelly whispers. "Your wedding will be next."

"Love you too."

Joe watches as Kaitlyn dances with Kelly and Teddy. He grins as Teddy tries to spin both of them together. Standing up, Joe walks over. He holds his hand out to Kaitlyn. "Can I have this dance?"

Kaitlyn smiles as she takes his hand. "Such a gentleman."

They dance for a few songs and then a slow song comes on; 'Could I Have this Dance?' Great, Joe didn't need to hear this song. But he looks at Kaitlyn anyways. She smiles as she slides her arms loosely around his neck. Joe hooks his fingers together around Kaitlyn's waist.

"You look beautiful," Joe says.

Kaitlyn smiles again. "Thank you," she says. The way Joe makes her feel is unlike anything she's ever felt before. And when he slides a hand up her back, a thrill flows through her. She looks up, meeting his gaze. Wow, his eyes are gorgeous.

Joe watches her, wondering what she's thinking. He wonders if he should do something more than this. He does; he curls his fingers so they gently slide over her bare skin.

Kaitlyn knows what's coming next. There's no doubt about it. Is she…no. She can't do this. "I think I need some air," she says pulling out of Joe's loose hold. "Excuse me."

"Kaitlyn." Joe sighs as she walks away. When Teddy looks at him, Joe shrugs. What else can he do? He doesn't know what he did to make her run. He walks outside to find Kaitlyn sitting on the bench. He walks over, sitting down beside her. "You okay?"

"No," Kaitlyn answers. "I can't do this, Joe."

"Do what? Kaitlyn, tell me what's going on. We were dancing."

"I know. That's the problem."

"It is? Why?"

Kaitlyn sighs. "You felt it. I know you did. We can't, Joe."

Joe sighs. "What are you so scared of? Is it the fact that you're falling in love period? Or is it because all I am is a small town country boy?" When Kaitlyn doesn't answer, Joe knows the truth. He sighs again as he stands up. "Right. You go back to New York and find someone who treats you how you should be treated. I may be a small town country boy, but I know how to treat a woman, especially a woman I love."

"It's not that simple."

"It is that simple, Kaitlyn. But you won't let it because Aiden Grove isn't New York. Thank God for that. I would hate to live around so many stuck up pricks."

"They aren't…"

"Bull shit. I thought you were different, more like Kelly, but I've just been blind."

"Go to hell, Joe."

"Right back at you." Joe walks back inside, not surprised to see Kelly waiting. "She's all yours."

A short time later, everyone is leaving. Joe walks over to where Teddy and Kelly are standing their goodbyes.

"She left," Kelly says sadly. "Called a cab."

Joe nods. "Look, don't worry. You go have a great honeymoon." He hugs them both before heading out.

When he walks into his house, he's met with silence. This could only mean one thing. Kaitlyn left completely. He hadn't paid attention to the spot by the garage to see if her SUV was there. But the quiet is enough to know. Joe walks down to the guest bedroom, empty.

* * *

><p>Joe opens the back door of his squad to let Aislynne out. He'd hoped to have time to go home and change, but going as a cop…again…isn't a bad thing. Aislynne smiles up at him as they head to the door.<p>

"You should have turned your sirens on," Aislynne says.

Joe laughs softly. "I'm in my uniform at least."

"Is Mama here?"

"Yeah, saw her car out front."

Aislynne rings the doorbell and sighs. "I wish Kaitlyn was here. I miss her."

"Me too, Princess."

"Trick or treat," Aislynne says when the door opens.

Teddy smiles widely. "My favorite trick or treater. Take whatever you'd like." Teddy looks at Joe. "Nice costume."

Joe grins. "Thanks. I didn't have time to go change."

"Mickie is in the living room."

Joe nods as they walk in. Aislynne runs into the living room. Teddy looks at Joe. It's a look Joe knows all too well. It can only mean one thing.

"She's here," Teddy says.

"Good for her."

"She misses you."

"Doubtful." Joe shrugs. "It's over with. Just leave it alone." He walks over to Mickie. "Hey."

"Hey. You have someone looking for you."

Joe raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, who?"

Mickie shrugs. "A cute blonde and it wasn't Kelly. I didn't get her name."

Joe sighs, not having to ask any more than that. "Right. Thanks."

"She seems to really want to see you. Give her a chance. Are you ready Princess?"

"Yes," Aislynne answers.

"Okay, give Daddy a kiss."

Joe gives Aislynne a kiss and hug before walking them to the door. "Careful."

"Yes, Officer Hennig," Mickie says.

Joe grins. "Bye." He closes the door and before he can turn, he hears her voice.

"Are you going to arrest me?" Kaitlyn asks.

Joe takes a shaky breath as he turns around. _Oh God._ She's wearing a sexy inmate costume with GUILTY written across her chest. "Did you run another stop sign?"

"No.

"Then why would I arrest you?" He hopes she gives him the answer he's looking to hear.

"Because I was an idiot."

"Not exactly a reason to arrest someone, Ms. Bonin."

Kaitlyn licks her lips and steps forward. "I also broke the heart of an amazing man."

Joe nods. "That…that will cost you time."

"Yeah?" Kaitlyn holds her hands out as if waiting for Joe to cuff her. "How much time?" She flashes him a look that makes him weak in the knees. "Arrest me, Officer Hennig."

Joe meets her gaze and licks his lips. He lifts his handcuffs from his belt, putting one loop on Kaitlyn's wrist. "I think that's wise." Instead of hooking the other loop on her other wrist, he hooks it on his own wrist. "I can't let you escape again."

With that, Kaitlyn throws her free arm around Joe's neck. Joe kisses her softly, holding her close.

"How long are you here?" Joe asks.

"For as long as you want me here."

Joe grins. "Forever."

**THE END**


End file.
